


The Best Damn Thing.

by peachyeef



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Get Together, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyeef/pseuds/peachyeef
Summary: You work for your good friend, Ethan Nestor (crankgameplays), as his live in full time editor. Things get a little crazy when Ethan suggests you should take a break from editing to relax with him.
Relationships: Crankgameplays/You, Ethan Nestor/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	The Best Damn Thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time ever writing a reader insert!!! I’ve... read quite a few so I tried to make this something I would want to read LMAO  
> I tried to make this as gender neutral as possible so anyone can enjoy it!!! 
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> This writing is a work of fiction and anything I say does not actually reflect Ethan irl !!! Even tho I didn’t say anything bad it just needs to be stated 👁👄👁
> 
> Thank u to my lovely bffie hunter for proof reading this ilu ❤️
> 
> (Pls let me know if y’all like this and want another chapter??? I’ll see what I come up with)

The lighting in Ethan's recording room is dim, minus the LED lights in the background and the bright computer screen that feels like it’s slowly burning away essential layers on your eyes. 

You had been editing for Ethan for 3 months and when you took the job, you assumed editing professionally wouldn’t be that hard of a job, but sometimes the monotonous hours of sifting through footage to make a cohesive video would start to get to you.  
There are perks to your job as Ethan’s editor, though. Ethan and you had been quite good friends for years before he offered you the position when you moved to LA, so naturally, he asked you to move in with him as well.

You accepted almost immediately. 

Something about Ethan’s exuberant personality drew you to him. He made your heart beat a little faster than a close friend should. Whenever you were with him, you could never say no to him. No matter the request. 

A soft knock, knock, knock startled you out of your thoughts.

“Hey, [y/n],” Ethan spoke softly, popping his head through the half-open door,” How’s it going in here? You’ve been working on it for hours and I’m _prettyyyy_ sure you haven’t even taken a break yet.” 

You opened your mouth to protest, but Ethan cut you off by pulling the computer chair away from the desk. “C’mon, dude. I know I said we need to get this done, but I’m not letting you work yourself into the ground. Let’s take a break now!” He laughed as he spun the chair around from side to side. 

“I don’t know. Ethan. I’m so close to being done and I feel like I’m really in the zone! If I stop now, I might lose my special touch.” 

Ethan rolled his eyes in response and leaned over you. He pulled the keyboard over and quick-saved the video. 

“That wasn’t a suggestion, buster. I’m telling you, _as your boss_ , it’s time for a break. I’m going to go pick out a movie and you’re grabbing whatever snacks we have in the kitchen. Then, relaxation will commence.” 

You laughed and slid off your headphones, ”Alright, fine. If the boss man says so.” Ethan did a small fist pump and opened the door for you. 

You trailed into the kitchen, pondering the endless possibilities for the perfect movie snack. You microwaved a bag of popcorn and grabbed a half-full bag of Doritos hidden in the cupboard. You balanced two cans of beer on top of your snack tower and made your way over to the couch.

“What movie did ya pick?” 

“Some random scary movie Mark told me to watch. Don’t worry if you get scared, Big manly man Eef is here to protect [y/n].” Ethan flexed his arms as he spoke. A loud snort erupted from you, causing Ethan to go into a giggle fit. 

After you two calmed down, the movie could finally start. It seemed to be your typical “let’s move into an old, obviously haunted, house because we want a fresh start” kind of scary movie. Of course, like every other scary movie, there was an unnecessary sex scene 20 minutes into the opening. 

You were in no means a prude, but for some reason watching a girl get her back blown out whilst sitting beside Ethan made you feel antsy. Almost as if you were doing something you weren’t supposed to do. You cracked your beer and took a long swig, grimacing at the taste it left in your mouth.

Just as you looked up from your beer, the girl got her head chopped off by something “magically” (they never believe it could be ghosts) falling off the wall. 

“Jeez,” Ethan mutters as he threw a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth, “Could you imagine fucking and then just straight-up dying during it?” 

“She didn’t even get to finish…” The laugh that came from Ethan after you said that startled you more than the movie ever would. It was sudden and loud. Trailing off into softer giggles, you thought to yourself that it was the sweetest jump scare you would ever encounter.

“Wow, [y/n], you never fail to make me laugh,” He pats you softly on the shoulder,” I’m so glad you decided to move in with me. I’ve been so happy since you’ve been here.” 

The sudden compliment shocked you. You and Ethan had never been very verbally affectionate throughout your friendship. Usually, you two showed affection through pats on the back, quick hugs, and generally just being there for each other when needed. You both knew that the way you felt was a silent agreement. As best friends were, you didn’t have to say “I love you” out loud, it was spoken through your actions. 

“I’m really happy too, Ethan.” A smile formed on his face as you spoke, almost as if he was encouraging you to continue,”I was, uh, really worried about moving to LA with no job and no place to live. You kind of saved my life. I don’t know what i would be doing right now if you didn’t offer to help me, honestly.” You shrugged as you spoke. The way Ethan had changed your life had always been in the back of your head and was the main motivator for you when you worked. 

“You changed my life too, y’know…” Ethan gently placed a hand on your leg, looking you directly in the eyes.

“How so?”

“Well, for starters, you’ve alleviated about half of my workload since you help me film and edit everything. But it’s not just work stuff. I feel like I can truly be myself around you and I’m just happy to have you next to me. You’re the best damn thing in my life.” 

Tentatively listening as Ethan spoke, you felt like your heart was about to bust out of your chest _Alien (1979)_ style. Your mind was racing as you tried to comprehend what Ethan was saying as a normal person would. 

Was it possible that Ethan _liked you back?_

Nah, that’s impossible. 

Right?

“Hey, [y/n], are you alright? You disappeared into your head for a second there, didn’t you?” Goddammit, Ethan knew you too well. You tried to wave him off, but he was persistent.

“C’mon, you know you can tell me anything. What were you thinking about?”

You weren’t sure if it was Ethan’s lingering hand on your leg or the beer you had been nursing the whole time, but a sudden hot wave of confidence washed over your body. 

Fuck it.

“I love you, Ethan.” You looked down at your hands, twiddling your thumbs. As soon as you spoke those four words, you immediately wanted to rewind time. What the hell were you thinking? Ethan was your best friend. That’s all you were to him too. You probably just jeopardized one of the most important relationships in your life. How could you be so stupid?

“I love you too, [y/n].” 

Your head snapped in Ethan’s direction. Judging by the soft smile on his face, surely he misunderstood you.

“No, Ethan, I mean- _I like you!_ I’m in LOVE with you… I have feelings for you.” 

“I know what you meant, [y/n]. I have feelings for you too, I thought I made it pretty obvious?” 

You leaned back into the couch, mouth agape in shock.

“I had no idea…” 

You felt a little stupid for never realizing your feelings were being reciprocated. All those times Mark and Amy would make jokes about you and Ethan being love birds suddenly made sense. Everyone realized Ethan liked you long before you did. 

“Let me make it a little more obvious then.”

Ethan placed both his hands on either side of your face, pulling you towards him. Your eyes fluttered shut as Ethan pressed his lips against yours.

One of Ethan’s hands travelled from the side of your face to rest on the back of your head, deepening the kiss. Remembering you had to breathe, you inhaled sharply through your nose. The intoxicating smell of Ethan’s cologne filled your senses. You had smelt that cologne almost everyday, but right now it smelled like the best damn thing in the entire world. 

Your hands found their way to the front of Ethan’s shirt to grab two fists full of the fabric and pull him in closer. The quick movement caused Ethan to teeter forward,  
losing his balance. His weight was pushed against you which causes you both to fall back onto the couch, Ethan’s chest raised up and down rapidly above you. Both of his hands were now on both sides of your head on the couch. 

“Wow, that was fucking amazing.” Ethan said breathlessly as he looked down at you with adoration written all over his face. A smile formed on your face as you looked back up at him, but you couldn’t ignore the worry twisting in your stomach. 

“So, Ethan, what does this mean for us? Where do you, uh, see this going?”

“Well, I’d like to be your boyfriend, honestly. I absolutely adore you, [y/n] and I’m really banking on you wanting the same as I do.” 

Any worry you had felt immediately dispersed. Ethan felt exactly how you felt. You weren’t losing your relationship with Ethan at all. Your relationship with him was evolving into the most beautiful butterfly anyone could imagine. 

“I would really like for you to be my boyfriend, Ethan. I think I’d be the happiest person in the world…”

Ethan leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on your forehead,”I’m all yours, [y/n.”

“I love you, Ethan Nestor.” 

“And I love you, [f/n l/n].”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any suggestions or requests please feel free to comment them below! 
> 
> If you'd like to talk more, you can reach me on my twitter: @suhiut 
> 
> I'd always love to have more ethan stans to talk with!! 
> 
> Much luv,
> 
> Mackenzie (she/her)


End file.
